Well, What Now?
by theunhappytwins
Summary: After the end of the world, they fought for a new one. Mass crossover, AU. For everything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so, as you may be furious about, I deleted With Friends Like These and Among Other Things because I didn't like them anymore.**

**The quality of the writing therein just embarrassed me, as did the holes in logic.**

**Thus, a new mega-crossover emerged.**

**It's got just as much insanity as the others, ditto mindscrew...**

**And, here is the reason for the M-rating: Torture, character death, rape, cannibalism(come on, this IS going to involve my fandoms), yanderes, creepy-as-shit dolls, eyeball gouging(see the note, did you expect less from a CLAMP fan?), Alyss Baskerville(yes, that girl deserves her own warning), and dubiously red hair.**

**From here on out, shall we...hear my story?***

Mana looked up at the orange sky.

It hadn't really changed colors since the bombs began to drop on their continent...the entire place.

She wasn't sure if anything was even whole anymore, especially herself.

The green-haired woman kicked at a pile of rubbish that had collected on the street.

A page fluttered out of it. She had to get _that_ one to the goth. She'd pay for those.

Mana had no idea why the hell the goth wanted pages so much, but she wasn't going to worry about anything that could get her paid. Money used to be the main method, but the goth sometimes had food, too.

Picking the yellowed paper up, she started off towards the library.

Mana knocked twice on the door. That way, she'd probably get rid of the traps set for anyone who entered the place.

The door opened slowly.

"Yes, Mana, what is it?" The woman who answered had surprisingly straight bangs, and her long violet hair hung down to her waist. Hot pink streaks had been dyed through it.

"A page."

She grabbed the paper from her hands with an overjoyed squeal. "Thank you!"

"It's just a page..."

"Well, Saotome-san has been looking for this one! It was ripped out of it, and..." She shuddered.

Mana shrugged. "Whatever." She inspected the shelves, crammed full of all sorts of books. "Why are you collecting all of these, anyway?"

"We!"

"All right, _we._" Mana had no idea why so many people had helped her with her project to start a new library. Well, there was the fact that somehow she had managed to get a reliable source of food, but they actually seemed to enjoy it. "Are you going to pay?"

The librarian rummaged in her navy coat. "Would this do?" She held out a bruised apple. Mana quickly took it. "Spike! Give this to Haruna!"

The librarian's little brother grabbed the page and walked up the spiral staircase.

The violet-haired woman smiled. "Do you want to take out a book?"

Mana walked out the door.

Hurt.

Everything hurt.

She hugged her knees to herself, trembling.

The hot wind blew through the ruined city, ruffling her short orange hair.

Unsteadily, she stood up, and fell to the ground.

"What?"

She squinted through the haze at the speaker.

A girl only a year older than her, though her eyes seemed far more old than that. Her long tangled dark green hair was tied in two small braids in front, and she was darkly tanned.

She tried to make a sound, but nothing came out.

The green-haired girl crossed her arms. "You can't talk?"

She nodded.

The girl was silent for a while.

She gestured to her, and then to herself.

"What?"

She frowned.

"You need to tell me something?"

She stood up with some effort, and grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Watch it! What are you-"

There was some loose dirt. Perfect.

Pulling the woman over, she knelt down.

She drew words in it.

'I need your help.'

"And?"

'I have to go somewhere.'

"Where?"

'I will pay you.'

A smirk crossed her face. "What will you pay?"

'...Safety.'

"What?"

'I had money before. I still have a safe place.'

"Damaged?"

'It was hurt. It wasn't. Both.'

"How does that even..."

'There was money, too.'

"Hmm. Why aren't you going there?"

'This is far more important.'

The older girl glared at her. "You won't tell me what it is?"

'No. I don't want you to have to get too involved.'

"Right. But if it turns out that you're lying to me..."

The steel barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her neck.

"I'll kill you."

She nodded. 'Understood.'

The two stood together in the ruined street.

"Are you thure about thith?"

"Of course. The only problem is..." The pink-haired girl pushed the clear round glasses, now cracked, up her nose. "We need to find a place for it."

"I know we do." The black-haired boy frowned. "The /real/ problem is where."

"Oh, come on. Aren't you always talking about the fucked-up shit that the radiation did to you?"

He glared at her through his two-toned sunglasses. "You actually think I'd do that?"

"This was _your_ idea."

"Really? I thought it was yourth."

"Oh, come on."

As they had talked, they stood in front of a destroyed building.

He crossed his arms. "You think there'th one in there?"

She sighed. "This is Angyalock. There has to be a computer in there somewhere."

The hole in the wall gaped.

Cautiously, both pushed through it.

A stone chip crashed to the floor.

"Head for the thtairth." he said. "The elevator'th probably broken down."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the info."

"What? I'm taking precautionth!"

"That were totally obvious."

"Thut up." He walked towards the battered door, and opened it.

"Thit."

"What...oh. Thit, indeed."

The staircase was blocked, the ceiling haven fallen down on it.

There was no way for them to get up.

"Thtop making fun of my lithp."

She frowned. "What are we going to do now? There's no way..."

"There hath to be thomwhere we can get to."

She crossed her arms. "Really."

"Yeth." He glared at her. "There hath to be thomewhere where we can carry out your plan."

"Are you going into one of your..."

"No, I am not! I am thimply being annoyed at you! Thith wath both of our idea, after all! Thtop trying to ignore it! Thith ith _the plan!_"

The blonde man seemed out of place in the ruined city, with his immaculate clothes and perfectly clean skin. True, his hair was messy, but in an artful way, like models had tousled their hair to give it a windblown feel.

His long, somehow still pure white coat brushed against the ground. The only sign that the world had ended that he carried was the sharp knife his pale hands toyed with.

He sighed, looking up at the orange sky. "Where was I even supposed to go?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked around. "Probably in the wrong city, even..."

He walked down the street, inspecting the crumbling buildings for a hint of the one he was looking for. Nothing.

He knew he had to find her, or...

There weren't even any street children in this part of the city.

How saddening.

**AN: Yeah, this is turning into a bit of a Random Events Plot, but hey. **

**There will be many clear storylines running here eventually...and all you have just seen is only a small part of one.**

**INCEPTION!**

**And the girl was Twilight Sparkle, the little boy was Spike, and Haruna was from Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* Yes, I started with a shout-out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What?! Have I just...updated?**

**NOOOOO-**

**And I really love this AU. Mainly because of the awesome shit that is just part of it. **

The blond man continued to walk down the road.

Nothing was there.

The eerie silence pervaded the alley, until cold steel pressed against the back of his neck.

"Slow down there, stranger." The voice was female, American, with a honey-thick Southern drawl. "You'd better explain just what you're doin' round this part of town."

He grinned. "I wasn't aware this was a cowboy movie."

"Shut up. Ah _am_ holdin' a gun on ya."

"And? Why should that make me tell you?"

"Guns can kill ya."

"_And? _It seems a rather quick and painless death."

The woman's voice was shocked. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

He grinned. "Death by gunshot to the back of the neck. Not very painful. Now, if you were going to shoot me somewhere else and let me bleed out, that would be a decent threat. Or pull out my entrails. That would be a good one."

"So help me, as God is me witness, Ah _will_ shoot you where the sun don't-"

"Right! You've argued your point rather well there!"

"Now, are ya goin' ta tell me why you're here, or am Ah goin' ta have ta _make _ya?"

"Well, I thought I'd take a walk."

Silence.

He laughed. "What's wrong with that? It's a clear reason, it-"

"Ya are goin' ta tell me why the hell you're here, and ya are _not. Goin'. Ta. Lie."_ The gun pressed against his neck with each word for added emphasis. "Ah hate liars."

He chuckled. "Well-excuse me if I don't bow-my name is Fai D. Florite. Yours?"

"What?"

"Your _name_. We can hardly carry on a proper conversation if you don't tell me your name, can we?"

The woman was silent again. "...The name's Applejack."

Fai grinned. "_Applejack?"_

"Make a comment on mah name, and Ah'll shoot ya on principle."

"Right then, you wanted to hear about me? Well...I can't tell you. Classified military information."

"Military?!" The gun went away from his neck.

"Yes. Orders from the General herself."

"W-Well...Ah'm sorry 'bout that."

"Well, I must ask you a favor, Applejack."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen a girl? About sixteen, orange hair, green eyes..."

"Ah can't say Ah have."

He grinned, walking away. "Thank you!" he called back.

Everything hurt.

Pain throbbed in Makoto Kino's leg, and her long ponytail flopped across her face, slowly decaying.

The broken-off branch that she had used as a walking stick thudded along the ground, marking the redhead's footsteps.

She'd been walking like this for...days? Months?

She didn't even know anymore.

She'd packed a water canteen so that she could have help hiking, and it had been what was keeping her alive for...however long she'd been out here.

The food had started to spoil, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on for.

She knew that she had a fever, and it was making her light-headed and tired, but..._I'll be okay. It's simple. I just have to get to the city..._

Black spots bloomed in front of her eyes, and her head spun.

_Get to the city..._

She thrust her walking stick forward, managing to make it one more step before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Footfalls sounded on the forest floor.

The elegant blonde girl examined the fallen body, her face twisting in worry.

She picked her up, hurrying back into the woods.

Makoto's eyes opened.

She scanned the room she was in.

It seemed to be part of a honest-to-God log cabin, with a slightly forced homey feel to it. The atmosphere was ruined by the boy-band posters which papered the walls.

"Oh! You're awake!"

A girl with long blonde hair, tied back from her face by a simple band, rushed into the room, a giant grin on her face.

Makoto blinked. "Who..." Her voice was raspy from disuse. "Who are you?"

"Well, _my_ name's Minako Aino, and I'm so happy to see you! I didn't think anyone else was alive out here!"

"What do you mean, out here? Are you..." She was silent. "Are you from the _city_?"

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now, you're _really _not well! So, let's wait a little, 'kay?"

"Okay..."

Elsewhere, a conversation was taking place.

The blonde girl crossed her arms. "You actually expect me to work with you on _this_? I _am_ the leader of Lucifenia, I have no time for your _pathetic_ questions."

The man standing across the table from her grinned. "But you see, you must! If you ally yourself with the Church of Kira-"

"And why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"The moral high ground-"

She walked towards him. "You're doing a really bad job of convincing me." The light glinted off of the pistol in her hands.

The man gulped, and made a break for the door.

"Too late." She snapped her fingers. Guards blocked off the doors.

The man sunk to his knees, sweat pouring off him, eyes wild with fear. A quick prayer escaped his lips, words jumbled together.

She advanced forwards, pressing the gun to his forehead.

"Off with your head!"

The bang echoed through the room.

The man's head was in two pieces, blood staining the wall.

She smiled.

**AN: Yes, the girl at the end was Riliane. Sue me. I had to get some of the characters into this...**

**Bonus points to all who can guess who 'the General' Fai mentioned is! No, it is not Princess Celestia.**

**Also, allow me to say what I did not say last time-**

**"I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO. I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS."**

**"IT KEEPTH HAPPENING."**


End file.
